


【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体）

by Appleginny



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appleginny/pseuds/Appleginny
Summary: 当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。全员官配
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体）

【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体） 01  
当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。  
*原著向，cp官配

詹姆·波特觉得自己睡了很久，不，他不应该睡着，他记得伏地魔魔杖发出的绿色的光击中了自己，那莉莉和哈利……心里倏地一紧，他挣扎着坐了起来。  
“莉莉？！哈利？！”詹姆大声喊着。这应该是死后的世界，他想，他当然不寄希望于那个连名字都不能提的黑魔头会失误，更不寄希望于自己能运气爆表逃过一劫——就算有那么亿万分之一的希望，他宁可奇迹发生在莉莉或哈利身上。  
“詹姆，我在这儿。”詹姆心下一沉，隔壁房间传来莉莉的声音。他冲了出去，险些撞上同样跑出来的妻子。  
他紧紧地抱住自己的妻子，“对不起，我不应该把魔杖扔开的。彼得，彼得他——”他睡去之前的情形在他眼前鲜活地跳动着。  
“他出卖了我们。”莉莉回抱着他，轻轻地接话。  
“是我的疏忽害了你，还有……”詹姆控制不住地哽咽起来，“哈利呢？”  
“哈利活了下来，伏地魔的死咒反弹到了他自己身上。”一个平静的声音从詹姆背后响起，二人跳起来，只看到一个蓝盈盈的光球漂浮在空中。  
莉莉抽泣了一下，“你是谁？你怎么知道哈利的消息？”  
“这里是死后世界，哈利没有出现在这里就说明他还好好地活着。至于我，你们叫我‘光球’就好了。”  
“死后世界不可能只有我们两个，我父母呢？其他去世的人呢？”詹姆迅速地问道，“不好意思，我可能的确些多疑，毕竟我刚刚经历了——”他试图解释着。  
“你认为是好朋友的人的背叛，我知道。”光球通情达理地表示道，“你们之所以存在于这里是因为你们和接下来的任务密切相关。”  
“为什么还有任务，我们难道不是已经死了吗？”莉莉犹疑地提问，“真正意义上的死亡，没有变成幽灵回到现实世界，按照道理来说我们无法对现实世界造成任何影响。”  
“啊——我忘记了，你们并没有玩过我的那些游戏”光球仿佛刚刚意识到什么重要的问题，莉莉和詹姆交换了一个皱眉。“你说的没错，你们改变不了现实世界的进程与走向，”光球愉悦地赞同道，“但这个任务是针对于影响你们自己而非现实世界的。”  
詹姆抓过莉莉护在身后，深红色头发的姑娘勇敢而平静地问道，“什么任务？”  
“读书。”  
“读书？”满脸警惕的詹姆和莉莉显然被这个简短的条件搞得一头雾水，“什么意思？”  
“跟我过来，”光球闪烁着，飘着从两个小卧室的门口飘到了一个较大的房间里。它明亮而空旷，这令詹姆想到国王十字车站，只不过是缩小版的。房间正中央有一个小小的圆桌，两张精致的木质椅子相对摆放着，很像帕迪芙夫人茶馆适合小情侣约会的场所。“你们会在这里轮流读故事——其实就是现实的记载，直到故事结尾。”  
“也就是说，我们或许会读到关于哈利的事情？”莉莉关切的语气中带上了迫不及待。  
“如果我没猜错的话，波特夫人，你们读到的故事就会围绕着您儿子展开。”  
莉莉如释重负，可又捕捉到了一些信息，“‘如果你没猜错的话’，也就是说，你现在也不知道故事是什么样子的对吗？现实世界中发生的事情还没有被记录下来让我们阅读。”  
“完全正确，这里的时间流速和现实世界是完全一样的。也就是说，您二位需要在这里待到现实世界故事告一段落的时候。或者您可以选择退出，只要超过半数的人同意——”  
“既然是能知道哈利的事情，我们在这里多久都无妨。”詹姆斩钉截铁，“所以我猜这就是你为我们准备了卧室的原因？”  
“没错，在没有新故事读的时候你们可以回到卧室休息。你们也可以按照你们的喜好来布置你们的卧室，暂时还可以布置这间大厅。”  
“暂时？所以慢慢的会有更多的人来到这个所谓的‘死后世界’？”  
“我希望不会，波特夫人。可是战争是无情的，终究会有更多人的到来的。或许卧室会越来越多，大厅越来越大，谁知道呢。”  
詹姆望着自己和莉莉卧室的两个金红相间的格兰芬多四柱床，“我们可以合并卧室吗？”莉莉的脸微微红了。  
“如果你们都希望如此——”话音未落，随着轻微的“轰隆”声，两间卧室中间的墙颤抖着向后退缩，直到完全消失在垂直的墙面里。与此同时，格兰芬多的标志性颜色也消散了很多，两个单人床被一个大而柔软的双人穿代替，房间变得更加舒适与温馨——那是戈德里克山谷中波特家卧室的模样。  
“如果你们喜欢的话，你们也可以随便地想象食物或饮料——这是死后世界，所以我们并不受到甘普变形法则的控制。”  
两杯黄油啤酒凭空出现在了波特夫妇的面前，“故事出现之前您可以随意休息或在房间里走动，我会一直在大厅里，当故事出现的时候我会通知您。”

莉莉感觉自己少有地睡了一个安稳觉，只是……只是鼻子有些痒。她皱着眉摇了摇头，但那种感觉并没消失，“詹姆，把飞贼拿开~”她打了个哈欠，勉强睁开惺忪的双眼，果真看见了爱人放大的脸和他手中一对金色的小翅膀，“多大的人了，还喜欢用小恶作剧捉弄我。”  
詹姆笑着，“多大的人了，还睡不够。”莉莉责备地看了他一眼。  
“我刚刚出去，光球说故事到了。”

莉莉随着詹姆走到大厅里，墙壁天花板布置得仿佛霍格沃茨礼堂的房间中央还是那个帕迪芙茶馆风格的圆桌，不同的是桌子上整整齐齐地摆放着一沓纸。即使隔着一段距离，她也看到了最上面一行最大的标题：哈利·波特与魔法石。

【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体） 02  
当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。  
*原著向，cp官配；原文内容用【】标注

詹莉二人快步上前，莉莉迫不及待地翻开第二页，读出了顶上的小标题：“第2章 消失的玻璃”。与此同时，一股莫名的力量将他们拽到了座位上坐好，“下次一定要坐好之后——”  
“我们知道了，”莉莉迅速地打断光球的规则讲解，“为什么是第二章，第一章呢？”  
“这个吗……”光球磨磨蹭蹭地说道，“第一章与第二章，呃，时间差距过远，而且……”它吞吞吐吐。  
“你怎么了？昨天说话还很爽快的。”詹姆补刀。  
“好吧，第一章有写到你们去世的内容。”光球终于不情愿地把这句话说了出来。“好了好了，当我什么都没讲过，你们开始阅读吧。谁先来？”  
詹姆微笑着向妻子点了点头。“书在我手里，我先来吧”莉莉说到。  
【自从德思礼夫妇一觉醒来在大门口台阶上发现他们的外甥以来，快十年过去了，女贞路却几乎没有变化。】  
“十年！”詹姆惊呼一声，“居然这么久！”  
“照这么算的话，哈利应该快入学了，”莉莉戳着下巴分析道。  
【太阳依旧升到五千整洁的花园上空，照亮德思礼家大门上的四号铜牌；……这个房间里没有任何迹象表明这栋房子里还住着另一个男孩。】  
“所以哈利现在被寄养在你姐姐和…那个弗农·德思里家里？”  
“看样子是的，可是……上次我们见面并不愉快，现在还给他们添了这么些麻烦。”莉莉半是焦急半是自责。  
詹姆想跨越整个圆桌给莉莉一个拥抱，但是光球的魔法限制了他，于是他只能想象出来一杯南瓜汁，推向莉莉那一边以表示安慰，“我希望他们不要太迁怒于哈利，毕竟弗农的性格……你知道的，严肃古板，怕是比佩妮还厌恶魔法。”  
莉莉吸了吸鼻子，“可即使这样，他们还是帮我们养了这么多年的孩子，我们不应该奢求太多。”  
“说到养孩子……西里斯和莱姆斯哪里去了？有他亲教父在小哈利不会受委屈的！或者……为什么不直接把哈利交给他们？”  
“别看我，我知道得不比你们多。”  
“或许…”莉莉用手指卷着自己的头发，思索着：“是故意让哈利远离魔法世界。毕竟能从阿瓦达索命咒下捡回一条命的哈利应该是目前唯一一个，如果哈利在魔法世界长大，说不定会性格会被养坏；尤其是跟着西里斯，怕不是会被娇惯成一个混世魔王。”她瞥了詹姆一眼，“比你小时候还要过分。”  
詹姆憋笑憋得难受，轻轻咳了两声，“好好好，老婆大人说得对。反正哈利被送到你姐姐家肯定是经过邓布利多同意了的，他总能做出最正确的选择。”  
莉莉张了张嘴，似乎想说什么，但又把话咽了回去。  
【哈利波特还住在这里，此刻他正在睡觉，但不会太久。…  
“起来！起床了！赶快！”  
哈利被惊醒了。他的姨妈又在拍打他的房门。】  
“我收回我刚刚的话，邓布利多也会犯错的。看看哈利！过得是什么日子，连个懒觉都没有！”  
“詹姆！”莉莉制止道。  
【“起来！”她尖叫道。…那是一个好梦，梦里有一辆会飞的摩托车。他感到很有趣，似乎一千也做过同样的梦。】  
“西里斯的摩托车吗？哈利什么时候见过？”莉莉也停了下来，颇有兴趣地回忆着。  
“哈利没见过。”詹姆不假思索，“自从他出生后我们几乎都没出过门，他哪里见过那辆摩托车。他肯定是从我这里遗传了记忆，啧啧啧，好小子。”  
“就会往自己脸上贴金，好好好，随你随你。”莉莉毫不掩饰的翻了个白眼。  
【姨妈又来到门外。…  
“快了，那就赶紧，我要你看着熏咸肉。你敢把它煎糊了试试。我要达力生日这一天一切都顺顺当当。”】  
“哈利是个孩子，是个可爱的小天使。不是她的帮厨。”詹姆不开心地咕哝了一声。  
【哈利咕哝了一声。】  
“亲爷俩，一模一样的反应。”莉莉又一次停下来打趣詹姆。  
【“你说什么？”姨妈又在厉声问。  
…哈利对蜘蛛早就习惯了，因为楼梯下边的碗柜里到处是蜘蛛，而他就睡在那里。】  
“过分！简直过分！”詹姆大声喊着，激动地拍着桌子。“她不能这样对待哈利，即使她是哈利的姨母！她怎么，怎么可以让哈利睡在那里！这是虐待儿童，应该用麻瓜的那个什么？什么法？哦，《未成年人保护法》——”莉莉身旁的南瓜汁随着桌子的颤动而危险地剧烈摇晃着。  
“詹姆住手！我最喜欢的裙子！”莉莉的声音压过了詹姆。“好了好了，你知道佩妮一直不喜欢魔法的，她能接纳哈利我们就应该感谢她了。”詹姆终于停止控诉自己的姐姐之后，莉莉试探性地说道。  
詹姆点点头，一言未发，但是下撇的嘴角还是出卖了他的心情。  
莉莉叹了口气，看来自己先把故事抢过来读是正确的选择——落在詹姆手里这个故事的命运还不知如何，她不是很确定如果这几张纸被撕毁了光球有没有能力再搞一份新的来。  
【他穿好衣服，顺着走廊来到厨房。…他最喜欢的拳击吊球就是哈利，可他并不是经常能抓住他。哈利看起来很单薄，但他动作机敏。】  
“完美地继承了我的魁地奇天赋。我打赌哈利不出二年级一定会进学院球队，至于达力这小子——千万别让我看到他，否则我会拥有一个最喜欢的拳击吊球。”詹姆顺了顺头发，又掏出了他用来叫醒莉莉的飞贼，点评道。  
【也许和哈利常年住在黑洞洞的碗柜里有些关系，他显得比他的同龄人瘦小。…这道疤痕从他记事起就有了，他记得他问佩妮姨妈的第一个问题就是这道伤疤是怎么落下的。】  
“我猜佩妮不会告诉哈利实情，”詹姆伸出手，“我来继续读？”  
“不，”莉莉扫到了下面的情节，打定主意直到危机消除之前牢牢地把这几页纸攥在手里。  
【“是在你父母被撞死的那场车祸中落下的。”】  
莉莉抬头去看詹姆，还没等她想清楚要不要给桌子施一个加固的咒语，詹姆就已经哈哈大笑了起来。“车祸！留下一道闪电形状的伤疤！她当哈利是傻子吗！”

【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体） 03  
当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。  
*原著向，cp官配

莉莉松了一口气，无论怎样詹姆被逗笑都比他气得仿佛要炸了掀个正桌子要好。不过她打定主意只要光球暂时不要求詹姆接手读故事，她就一直牢牢地攥着它。

【达力只数到三十七件礼物，发了脾气。】  
“啧啧啧，坏小子。三十多件礼物还嫌不够，想想我在校那时候也就二三十份礼物，那还得算上上下几届的好些姑娘——”  
莉莉抬了抬眉毛，“送再多也没用，人是我的了。”  
詹姆很是受用，满意地点点头，“不过，”他忽然正经了起来，“我必须向你表示沉痛的遗憾与同情，你的亲外甥像一头带着假发的猪。”他故作深沉。  
“詹姆，那也是你外甥！”  
“可是不影响他是一头猪这个事实，还是一头被娇惯坏了算数都算不过来的粉猪，只可惜缺了条尾巴。”詹姆似乎很喜欢哈利对于达力的描述，嘴里念念有词。  
“哈利还小，说话不知轻重。你这样和弗农吼哈利有什么本质区别？”莉莉严肃了起来。  
“是你姐姐姐夫先动的手！”詹姆看见莉莉的双臂不详地交叉在胸前，于是赶紧投降：“好了好了，我以后说话注意。不会再这么嘲笑达力了，可是他们虐待哈利的时候你不能不让我抱怨。”莉莉点头应允。

【费格太太腿受了伤，不能照看哈利，德思礼夫妇不得不带哈利一起去动物园】  
“看来果真是邓布利多教授的安排，阿拉贝拉一直在照看着哈利。”  
“不过她的品味一如既往地差，而且哈利居然都没怎么去过——叫什么？动物园和游落园？”  
“是游乐园，詹姆。”莉莉耐心地纠正。  
“不过西里斯呢？他居然都不带哈利出去玩玩，我觉得弗农他们俩很乐意让哈利离开几天的，可是看样子哈利都不知道他有个超级好的教父！”  
“或许…”莉莉没有把她害怕的猜测说出来，“邓布利多教授禁止西里斯以各种方式接触哈利，既然哈利以为我们是出了车祸，那么说明他几乎完全没有接触巫师们。”  
“真使可惜，”詹姆叹气道，“哈利那么好的魁地奇天赋，这么多年怕是都生疏了。”

【弗农姨父警告哈利不要做蠢事】  
“这个恐怕有点不公平，”莉莉早詹姆一步开始评价，“小巫师们不是总能控制好自己的魔力的，尤其哈利还不知道自己是个巫师。”

【弗农姨父和哈利聊到哈利梦见会飞的摩托车】  
“弗农对于堵住哈利的思维还真是功劳不小，”詹姆咕哝道，“把书给我吧，莉莉。你喝点南瓜汁。”  
莉莉犹豫了一下，匆匆往下扫了几眼，还算安全，于是把纸张递给了詹姆。“但是詹姆，对于麻瓜来说，会飞的只有昆虫、鸟类和飞机，不止弗农一个人这么想。”莉莉和颜悦色地想詹姆解释。  
“可是他依旧对哈利态度很不友好。”詹姆撇撇嘴。

【达力和皮尔玩他们的拿手好戏追打哈利】  
“我到现在还是觉得哈利送给他们是个错误的决定，我可怜的小天使。”詹姆一边读着故事一边插话，“不过哈利起码体型很健康。”

【哈利和巨蟒交流】  
“莉莉？哈利这是——在说蛇语吗？”  
莉莉挠着下巴，“看样子是的，可是你我都不会，也不可能有人教哈利。”  
“我们认识的人好像都不会，包括邓布利多好像也只会人鱼和妖精的语言，与蛇对话的能力实在是太稀少了。”  
“我曾经，曾经听西弗勒斯说过——”詹姆响亮地哼了一声，“神秘人会。哦，詹姆，你真得没必要现在还吃醋了。”  
“可是神秘人会和哈利又能有什么关系？”  
“我也想不通。不过或许你的祖先中有人曾经会说蛇语，然后隔几代遗传给了哈利？毕竟占卜天赋经常会这样遗传，说不定……”  
“分析得有理，莉莉。管他呢，这只蛇对于哈利又没有恶意，会一门外语总不至于是件坏事。”莉莉点头。

【达力推开哈利】  
“他为什么要砸哈利一拳，他起码应该表示感谢！要不然他连一只会动弹的巨蟒都看不到。”詹姆大声批判。

【玻璃消失】  
詹姆又一次哈哈大笑，“好样的哈利！好样的蛇先生！”他简直高兴地要鼓起掌来。  
“哦，不，可怜的达力和管理员先生。动物园会名誉和经济会有很大打击和损失的！”莉莉则是看到了完全不同的角度。

【动物园园长道歉，皮尔指出哈利和蛇对话】  
“现在又来装受害者，仿佛刚才在玻璃柜面前大喊大叫不是他们。”詹姆语气中尽是不屑。“说不定平时没少在你姐姐姐夫面前恶人先告状，编起故事来一套一套的。”  
莉莉吸了吸鼻子，“我觉得哈利接下来处境不妙。姐姐姐夫肯定要生气的。”

【哈利被关回碗柜】  
“不准吃饭过分了！”莉莉也坐不住了，“哈利在长身体！”  
“放心莉莉，”詹姆安慰道，“哈利继承我的身手偷些吃的不成问题的。”  
“可是那要等到晚上，刚刚他只吃了一个柠檬冰棍一个圣代！从早上到半夜！”莉莉把面前的南瓜汁推开，“哈利饿着我陪他饿着，不喝。”

【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体） 04  
当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。  
*原著向，cp官配，本章内容对应《魔法石》第3章 猫头鹰传书

自从上次阅读过后已经过去了一个多月，詹姆和莉莉一开始以为下一份故事很快就会出现，于是每天早早地起床到桌边等着。可是连续一周的失望之后，詹姆开始将他无处释放的精力用在各种事情上面——莉莉每天早上都会被不同的东西叫醒：一开始是被装饰成各种样子的金色飞贼，然后是各种各样的羽毛——有一次甚至是被装饰了十几倍羽毛的羽毛笔拖着它臃肿的身子在她面前跳了一大圈拉丁舞，甚至还有被变了形的巫师棋子跑跑跳跳地跑到她面前，扭捏地献上一个小小的吻。

莉莉一开始并没有感到过于无聊，她时不时地把前一份故事翻出来读；而且虽然见不到人，她现在有很多时间琢磨各种各样的事情：比如在巫师棋、高布石、噼啪爆炸牌等巫师游戏中努力全面超过詹姆——可是故事很快被她一字不落得被她背了出来，詹姆的情绪也传染了她——于是她拉上詹姆开始着手重新布置住处。

在第二份故事出现之前，原来精简舒适的住所又多出了好几个房间。一个宽敞明亮的盥洗室，几乎是和霍格沃茨的级长盥洗室一模一样，一个巨大的陷入地面的浴池，他们甚至复制了他们喜欢的龙头；一个巨大的厨房，莉莉坚持把它变成麻瓜厨房的模样：“这样如果下次故事的间隔过长的话我可以通过做饭来打发时间。”；一个小小的的书房，“我们现在并没有很多故事要收集，等我们需要的时候在把它扩建吧。”詹姆打量着这个不到盥洗室四分之一大的房间。

第二份故事出现于一个凌晨，而莉莉和詹姆正醒着——这不是什么巧合。 “达力的生日是6月23日，”前一天晚上莉莉拉住了詹姆，“如果我没有数错日子的话，过了零点就是哈利的生日。”

他们甚至准备了一个蛋糕，准备为儿子庆祝生日——当然这个蛋糕很小，他们觉得弗农和佩妮并不会对哈利的生日多么上心，他们不想吃得比哈利还好。

故事出现的一瞬间他们刚好许了愿并吹灭蛋糕上的一大一小两根蜡烛，于是二人一边切好了蛋糕一边看着新一章故事的题目：哈利波特与魔法石 第3章 猫头鹰传书

“看来哈利要受到霍格沃茨的来信了！”莉莉回忆起了自己十一岁生日时候的情景，十分激动。  
“我打赌你姐夫被气得不轻。”显然一个月的时间并不足以让詹姆忘记德思礼夫妇对待哈利的方式。  
“所以这次谁先来？”头顶的光球愉悦地问道。  
“我先吧，”詹姆说，“等到哈利拆信的时候再让你读。”

【达力的赛车把拄着拐杖的费格太太撞到。】  
“嘶——我的天啊”莉莉捂住了嘴巴，“阿拉贝拉好惨，听起来就疼。”

【德思礼夫妇为达力买了斯梅廷校服】  
詹姆放下书，又一次笑到不能自已，“哈哈哈哈哈，想一想年轻一点的弗农穿着橙色灯笼短裤，有画面了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。苦了哈利不能笑出声——”  
莉莉咬着嘴唇，尽量不让自己发出声音

【佩妮给达力的旧衣服染色作为哈利的新校服】  
“我就知道她不会也给哈利买新校服，”詹姆一副早已看穿的样子，“不过哈利是要去霍格沃茨的，佩妮算是白白闻了几天的怪味。”他满意地点点头。

【德思礼一家让哈利取信】  
“来了来了，信来了。”詹姆一把将故事塞到莉莉手里，“莉莉，读出来。”  
【…可现在确实有一封信，地址清清楚楚不会有错：萨里郡小惠金区女贞路4号楼梯下的碗柜 哈利波特先生收。信封是用厚重的羊皮纸做的，地址是用翡翠绿的墨水写的，没有贴邮票。哈利用颤抖的手把信封翻转过来，只见上边有一块蜡封、一个盾牌纹章、大写“H”字母的周围圈着一头狮子、一只鹰、一只獾和一条蛇】  
“这么多年哈利居然都没有收到过信！不过话说回来，我依旧震惊于霍格沃茨居然能将孩子们的地址知道得如此精确。我还记得我收到信的时候在后院骑飞天扫帚，猫头鹰差点把我一头撞下来——”  
“信上的写的是什么？差点掉下飞天扫帚的詹姆波特先生收？”莉莉抿了一小口蛋糕，饶有兴趣地问道。  
“猫头鹰撞我是个意外，他们应该没有料到这个。信封上的字是‘戈德里克山谷波特家后院光轮1001上的詹姆·波特’！”  
“或许你成天都骑在在扫帚上？”莉莉用小勺子的尾部挠了挠下巴。  
“这个不假，可是当时光轮1001是新款，我也是刚刚收到它作为礼物在试飞。”  
莉莉显得十分惊讶，“我的信就很正常，除了它知道我的床是房间里左面的那个。”

【弗农姨父抢了信并将哈利和达力扔出了房间。】  
“他不能这么做！这是哈利的信。”莉莉生气地拍了桌子，“他们总不能不让哈利知道他是个巫师！”  
“乐观点，莉莉，他这次把他亲儿子也一起扔出来了。”

【弗农和佩妮交谈，以为房子被监视】  
“无知，无知的麻瓜，也太看得起自己了——哪个巫师会无聊到去监视他们！”

【弗农姨父到碗柜看望哈利】  
“他确实把哈利当作和他一样的傻子对待，”詹姆一针见血。  
“至少哈利的住处变好了不是吗？自己的一个小卧室。”  
“所以这些年房间宁可空着也不让哈利住，我倒是希望他们是真心想对哈利好才让他搬到卧室里。霍格沃茨会再写一封信给哈利吗？”  
“我相信邓布利多教授和麦格教授不会放弃哈利的。”莉莉回答。

【第二天猫头鹰又送来了一封信】  
“讲道理，哈利如果长成达力这个样子我可能会疯，”莉莉揉了揉眉心，“不知道佩妮和弗农怎么教得孩子。”  
“至少证明了霍格沃茨会不死心地给哈利写信。”詹姆已经完全放弃了关于达力的讨论，“那孩子就是一个噩梦，没救了。”  
“或许只是小时候娇惯……”莉莉听上去信心不是很足。

【哈利定了闹钟，早起取信。】  
“看来这是一场拉锯战，”詹姆看戏的心情被挑拨了起来，“弗农为了不让哈利拿到信真是豁出去了，可惜啊，他的努力肯定是白费了。”

【星期五和周末事态逐渐失控】  
莉莉打了个哈欠，“我的天啊，我已经开始怀疑我们今天能不能看到哈利拆信了。”  
“别急嘛，看弗农被气得暴跳如雷也是一种乐趣。”  
“无论如何我还是很庆幸猫头鹰周日照样飞的，这么多封信，哈利总是能抢到一张的吧。”

【弗农抱住哈利的腰，扔到了走廊里】  
“哦，不。他真是执著得可怕。”莉莉评价

【德思礼一家和哈利离开女贞路，住在旅馆里】  
“所以他当真以为这样就可以甩掉魔法？我以前怎么没有发现你姐夫除了粉猪以外还有疯子的基因。”

【弗农无视了佩妮回家的提议】  
“疯了，真疯了，连佩妮的话都不听了。”莉莉同意道。

【达力问“老爸是不是疯了？”】  
“现在连他的亲亲儿子都意识到问题了。”詹姆一脸看好戏，“不过我总觉得比起看电视他更应该担心一下车祸，在他额头上留一个猪尾巴伤疤什么的。”

【哈利意识到第二天是自己的生日】  
莉莉暂停了阅读，“所以今天，1991年7月31日，是星期二。”一个日历从空气中形成，“这样就容易多了，不用我每天数着日子了。”  
“如果只看德思礼们给哈利的生日礼物，我会以为他们第二天就吃不上饭了。”詹姆的重点完全不同，“还不如不送。”

【四人在礁石上的小屋里面安顿下来】  
“我还是搞不懂，弗农为什么不提早放弃，他这个样子只能是给自己找更多的不痛快。”莉莉皱眉。  
“每人一包薯片和四根香蕉…”詹姆看看自己手边半块小蛋糕，突然失去了胃口。

【哈利躺在地上睡不着觉】  
“天啊，”莉莉阅读的语气逐渐颤抖，“这么冷的天，连个床和被子都没有。”她心疼起来，泪水在眼眶里打转，“哈利又冷又饿睡都睡不着，而我们还在这里吃蛋糕。”她又一次中断阅读，闭上眼睛。  
不一会儿詹姆就感觉房屋里面的温度明显地降低了，空气中水汽明显加重，随之而来的还有一股霉味，偶尔一阵冷风吹过，他打了个冷战。  
莉莉蹭了下眼角的泪水，“我们陪着哈利。”  
“可是，如果哈利很快就摆脱了这个情境而下一个故事又要等一个月呢？”光球一闪一闪地问道。  
“反正我们已经死过一次，没什么可怕的了。”詹姆答。

【哈利倒计时生日，门外有人敲门】  
莉莉终于读完了这次的故事。“生…生日快乐，哈利”，她抽噎着，“对不起不能陪着你过生日。”  
詹姆起身把莉莉抱在怀里，试图在寒冷的天气里让莉莉温暖一点。他低头对倚在他怀里的妻子安慰道，“哈利会没事的，今天是他的生日，他会好好的。”

*私设这个世界不论什么东西都可以通过想象实现，除了人和书……  
*光轮1001是光轮系列的旧产品，这家公司1967年建立生产第一个产品光轮1000。光轮系列1000，1001，1500，1700然后是2000和2001（按顺序），这里私设1001是1971年的产品。  
*以后应该都会一章对应一章，篇幅会长些，更新间隔也会长一些。  
*设定是一章的故事完全发生之后书中内容才会出现。  
1991年7月31日其实是星期三，官方bug我也没办法…

【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体） 05  
当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。  
*原著向，cp官配，本章内容对应《魔法石》第4章 钥匙管理员

詹姆很担心莉莉会倔强地一整个晚上都不睡，在寒冷的客厅里坐一整夜——而莉莉似乎也的确是这么决定的。詹姆把莉莉抱在怀中，每隔一会儿就向她提议回屋里坐一坐，都被莉莉坚定地拒绝了，莉莉同样也拒绝了他吃一口蛋糕补充体力的建议——即使哭泣很耗费体力，而且蛋糕的奶油也慢慢地塌了下来。

不幸之中的万幸是这样的时间并没有过去很久，又一沓薄薄的纸出现在了桌面上。不等光球提示，詹姆以魁地奇球员的敏锐快速地抓起了新的故事，坐回到自己的位置上，大声朗读起来。

【门被强行拆开，一个巨人进了屋】  
“看啊，莉莉！我赌一个金色飞贼那个是海格！”  
“嗯，这个头发和胡子，十年了，一点都没变。”

【海格认出了哈利】  
“我能想象出哈利的样子了，可是他说上次见到哈利时哈利还是个小毛毛是什么意思？”莉莉疑惑道：“我不记得哈利出生后海格有来看过我们啊。”  
“谁知道呢，说不定哈利小时候他悄悄地到女贞路探望过哈利。”詹姆猜，“不过你一年级时对我关注不少嘛，我都快忘了自己十一岁时候的样子了。”他咧嘴回应莉莉红着眼睛飞来的一记眼刀。

【海格轻而易举地拿开了德思礼的枪】  
“不用魔杖也可以缴械，我都开始希望我是个混血巨人了。或者是个巨人也行，这样哈利就是混血巨人。”詹姆赞许地点头。  
“海格看起来对姐夫不太满意——”莉莉白了詹姆一眼。  
“他当然不会满意，不让哈利拆信导致他得亲自跑一趟。或许一路上他还以为哈利出了什么事呢，有人教训一下弗农也好。”

【海格掏出蛋糕拿给哈利】  
“哈利收到蛋糕了！海格真是太好了——”  
“换做是我，在生日这一天去看这么可爱乖巧的一个孩子，我也会带一个大生日蛋糕的……”  
“——帮我们圆了愿望。这个看上去像是海格自己做的，费心了。”  
“哦不，你提到海格的手艺，我想起了他做的岩皮饼，我还因为那个丢过一颗乳牙。”  
“你小的时候糖吃得太多，蛀牙太明显了。”莉莉毫不留情地戳穿。

【海格自我介绍并生了火】  
“我记得，海格和我们说过他并不被允许施魔法来着？”  
“不被允许的事情多了，”知晓内情的詹姆朝莉莉挤了挤眼睛。  
莉莉成功地明白了詹姆没说出的话，“好吧，”她嘴角噙着一丝笑意，“起码哈利现在能烤到火了，然后……我的嘴还是挺严的。”  
“我们有好戏看了，海格肯定不会乐意看到哈利被这样对待。”詹姆把被妻子吞掉的半句话接了出来。

【海格从口袋里掏出各式各样的东西】  
“看起来像是无痕伸展咒？”莉莉颇有兴趣地问。  
“考虑到海格的体型，或许就是一个正常的口袋。不过你姐夫提醒达力倒是没有必要，我觉得海格不会费心思给一头猪做烤香肠——你看，他把香肠递给了哈利！”

【海格震惊于哈利不知道霍格沃茨和魔法世界】  
“我很少看到海格这样生气。”莉莉托着腮说道。  
詹姆轻松地抻了个懒腰，“自信一点儿，莉莉。我们从未见过海格如此生气。”  
“换作是你，你会怎么做？”  
“我们直到现在一直再假设是邓布利多禁止巫师界以任何方式联系哈利，可是海格一直在霍格沃茨，如果真的是这样他不可能不知道。如果是我的话，大概会给德思礼爷俩一人补一条猪尾巴？”詹姆幸灾乐祸地畅想着。  
“不行，”他否定了自己的看法，“这个恶作剧太轻了。你呢？”  
“我不知道，”莉莉盯着面前的一小块蛋糕，“佩妮和弗农有些做法的确不合适…算了，你继续读吧。”

【弗农禁止海格说话】  
“你拦不住海格的，尤其是生气的海格。”詹姆一针见血。

【海格说，“哈利，你是一名巫师。”】  
“我希望哈利不要感到受了冒犯——”  
“什么？”詹姆显然以为自己听错了。  
“我居然没有和你说过这个？”莉莉晃晃头，“天啊。那我肯定是以为你知道——在某些麻瓜的认知里，巫师总是那么……不太体面和正派。”莉莉谨慎地选择了字眼。  
“我以为这种事情不会发生在你亲戚家？”  
“希望不会。”

【海格把信递给了哈利】  
詹姆一把把纸塞给了莉莉，“读信读信！”他十分激动，“这次是真的！我就不信有海格在这里，弗农还能闹出什么幺蛾子来。”

【…（国际魔法联合会会长、巫师协会会长、梅林爵士团一级魔法师）亲爱的波特先生：我们愉快地通知您，您已获准在霍格沃茨魔法学校就读。随信附上所需书籍及装备一览表。学期定于九月一日开始。我们将于七月三十一日前静候您的猫头鹰带来您的回信。副校长（女）米勒娃·麦格谨上】  
房间又一次变得温暖，莉莉快速而清晰地将这句话一字不漏地念了出来，“这简直比我收到猫头鹰的时候还要激动！”  
“礁石上的小屋，地板上。不错不错，追踪能力一如既往得靠谱。”詹姆赞许到。

【海格从外衣中掏出一直活蹦乱跳的猫头鹰给邓布利多回信】  
“我同意你，亲爱的，他的口袋应该施了咒。”  
“海格会带着哈利去买东西，我可以放心哈利的安全问题了。”

【德思礼夫妇试图阻止哈利上学】  
“哦，天啊，‘每逢放假回来，口袋里装满了蟾蜍蛋，把茶杯都变成老鼠’！”詹姆重复着莉莉刚刚读出来的内容，“这真的是你吗？亏我以前每次恶作剧还都在想办法不让你知道。”  
莉莉耸肩，“我好歹是个格兰芬多，不是拉文克劳或者赫奇帕奇，叛逆的时候很叛逆的。”  
“那你还——还说麻瓜对巫师可能有误解，是怕你姐姐把你的小恶作剧报复在哈利身上？”詹姆拦下差点脱口而出的话，换了个问题。  
“或许是吧，不过那个偏见的确是有的。我开学前佩妮经常在我耳边叨咕那些破故事，把我叨咕烦了，与其我做不做都要被她嘲讽，那还不如做给她看，还解气。”  
詹姆一脸严肃地点头鼓起了掌，“说的好，亲爱的。十分有哲理。”

【海格向哈利解释他的身世】  
“麦金农夫妇、彭斯夫妇、普威特夫妇……”莉莉小声地重复着这些人名，为逝去的人们悼念者，詹姆陪着她一起静默。  
片刻后，詹姆清了清嗓子，“说到普威特，我记得吉迪翁和费比安有个妹妹来着，似乎比你早些怀孕？”  
“你说莫丽·韦斯莱？是啊，她的那个孩子应该和哈利同岁，如果我没记错的话。”

【哈利记起一道绿光】  
“哈利当时那么小，他居然记得。”莉莉十分心疼。  
“原来是海格送来的哈利，怪不得他说见过哈利。”

【海格向哈利讲述伏地魔后来的事情】  
“瞧瞧德思礼一家把哈利养得！居然都没有信心相信自己是一个巫师，我詹姆·波特在这里下注，赌上我所有的金色飞贼和鬼飞球——”他想了想，似乎觉得这些还不够，“还有所有的飞天扫帚：就算伏地魔那个死东西死个七八回，我的哈利小天使也活得好好的！”  
莉莉疯狂地点头表示赞同，“死后世界真好，”詹姆显得十分痛快，“终于可以随便说那个名字了。”

【海格给了达力一条猪尾巴】  
“真合适。”詹姆对于海格的做法大为赞赏，“要是能给他爸爸也来一条凑个对就更好了，更配。”莉莉责备地瞪了他一眼。  
“他侮辱了邓布利多教授，活该！”詹姆辩解道。  
“好吧，言语上的侮辱的确很过分。恐怕达力需要去医院把这个猪尾巴割掉了——怕不是会上新闻。”  
“标题是什么？伦敦一对夫妇居然生出了一头粉猪？”詹姆对于“粉猪”的形容依旧念念不忘。

【海格让哈利盖着外衣睡下】  
詹姆揉了揉头发，“故事结束了？那也不错，哈利今天晚上不会被冻着了。”  
“衣袋里居然还有两只睡鼠，我以为他会带着嗅嗅什么的。”  
“得了吧莉莉，以弗农给哈利送礼物的穷酸样，嗅嗅们过来怕不是要被穷哭了。”詹姆和莉莉终于享用了那两小块蛋糕——它们现在因为放置时间略久，几乎变成了和海格蛋糕一样的黏糊糊的状态——随后回屋睡了。

隐晦地提到了一嘴罗恩

【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体） 06  
当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。  
*原著向，cp官配，本章内容对应《魔法石》第5章 对角巷

故事出现在晚上，而莉莉差一点大早上就被詹姆烦死——好吧，她闷闷不乐地想，她已经死过一次了，不能用“快被烦死”这个借口来抱怨詹姆；而受限于光球的魔法她又不能把詹姆从房间里丢出去。

因为前两份故事出现的时间，莉莉和詹姆凌晨很晚才睡，可是莉莉感觉自己刚刚沾着枕头没几分钟詹姆就从床上蹦了起来。她强打着精神看着仿佛喝了一大瓶清醒剂的丈夫：梅林的发际线啊，天甚至都还没有亮，可现在是七月份！

莉莉睡眼惺忪，“詹姆——”她打了一个大大的哈欠，“你不困吗？夏季的天都还没亮啊。”

优秀的魁地奇球员顶着他因为刚刚起床而乱糟糟仿佛鸡窝似的头发，“可是海格要带哈利去对角巷，我激动得睡不着！”

莉莉很想翻一个巨大的白眼，追球手的体力不是一般人能比的。她认命地摇了摇头，没有搭理詹姆，倒回去睡了。

几小时后，她终于在一个正常的时间醒来，彼时詹姆仍旧在客厅里鼓鼓捣捣。这种感觉似乎有那么一点点熟悉，莉莉抱着腿想着。

是了，十一年前哈利出生的时候就是这个样子。即将临盆的自己还没有怎么紧张，反而詹姆提前了好几个月就开始坐不住，哈利的婴儿床、衣服、玩具都早早地张罗好了——甚至同样款式不同颜色地买下了好几套。“一套粉色一套蓝色的就够了，”莉莉还记得自己抱怨詹姆过于浪费，“到时候根据宝宝的性别……”

“那可不行，” 詹姆立刻反驳：“万一宝宝不喜欢那两个颜色怎么办——说不定它就喜欢鬼飞球的红色呢？又不是买不起，也不是家里放不下，到时候宝宝喜欢哪个颜色我们留下哪套。”他又凑上来轻轻抚摸着莉莉的肚子，“乖孩子，看在你爹我给你准备了这么多见面礼的份上，出生的时候不要闹你妈妈好不好？”

莉莉咯咯地笑了。

詹姆一脸满足，继续和未出世的哈利谈判：“你乖一点，爸爸给你买玩具飞天扫帚。”

“詹姆！”莉莉假装生气，一遍呵斥着一边冷着脸把他的大手从自己的身上扯下来。

“好好好，我错了，”詹姆举手投降，“不管宝宝乖不乖我都买总行了吧？”自家丈夫显然是会错了意。

“给一个刚出生的婴儿买飞天扫帚，你怎么想的。”莉莉翻了个白眼。“我可不想孩子刚出生就长住圣芒戈。”

“光轮比赛扫帚公司有专门的婴幼儿扫帚，你放心。”詹姆振振有词，“这种扫帚飞不高的，最高也就两英尺，对婴儿是绝对安全的高度。而且它有专门增加的防护咒语，气垫和减震功能都好的很——所以虽然小，但是并不比真正的扫帚便宜。再者，哈利继承我的天赋，驾驭这个肯定没有问题。”（1）

“你怎么了解这么透彻？”莉莉皱着眉头问。

“我从好几年以前就开始研究了，老实说，我看了所有能找到的论文和说明。我敢打赌玩具扫帚的店员都没我懂得多——要不是最这两年可能推出一个最新款，我早就买一把回来了。”

“你好几年以前就开始研究婴儿飞天扫帚？”莉莉敏锐地抓住了詹姆话中的把柄，危险地眯起了眼睛。詹姆讪笑了两声来缓解自己的尴尬。

但是很快詹姆就没有心思再管飞天扫帚了——虽然一年之后哈利不花詹姆一分钱就从他亲亲教父那里得到了最新款玩具扫帚作为生日礼物并且没用到一天就开始在家里乱晃——他的心思放在了其他地方：给家里的每一个角落都施上气垫咒，甚至连书的边角都不放过；给认识的且有孩子的人写极其啰嗦的信问小孩子刚出生都需要注意些什么（光是问题列表就有魔法史论文那么长），莉莉很怀疑这些人会不会被詹姆烦到绝交，虽然詹姆声称“那是完全正常的虚心请教”；甚至还向隔壁的老巴希达学了好些小点心的做法——“等宝宝出生了你随便吃！我做！”

大着肚子窝在沙发里被詹姆照看到什么都不需要做只需要睡好觉的莉莉看着紧张到仿佛得了多动症一刻都停不下来在家里转来转去的詹姆是在替他心累，于是她不得不向西里斯和莱姆斯写信求助，“你们快来看看尖头叉子吧，他闲到鹿角开始蜕皮了。”（2）

莉莉走到客厅里，詹姆此时正在搬动一个飞天扫帚，然后把它放在了桌子旁的一大堆东西旁边——飞天扫帚？！

“詹姆，你在做什么？”

詹姆——此时他依旧顶着那头杂乱的黑发，“哈利要开学了，我在给他准备上学用的东西。”

“你确定？”莉莉狐疑地盯着刚刚还在詹姆手中的扫帚，“我记得霍格沃茨一年级禁止带飞天扫帚来着？”

“呃……我只是觉得如果是我们带着哈利去对角巷的话我肯定会给他买扫帚的。大不了就假期回来在骑，对吧？”

莉莉在心里叹了一口气，虽然并不赞同给一年级的哈利买扫帚的做法——“这样会宠坏哈利的！”——但是给哈利准备上学的行李箱这个想法实在过于有诱惑力了。

詹姆已经把他们一年级的书整整齐齐地摆成了一摞，还有一个大坩埚，里面装了一个空的魔杖盒。一旁的带着哈利姓名牌黑色斗篷和袍子们被整整齐齐地叠好，上面放着一顶黑色的帽子，服装是显眼的金红色——“小哈利肯定是格兰芬多。还有什么？快帮我想想。”

莉莉思考了一下，随后坩埚中又出现了一套玻璃瓶、一架望远镜、一架黄铜天平以及一只猫的标本——正常猫的大小，长相和他们原来在戈德里克山谷家里的那一只一模一样。“假如我们还在山谷，或许哈利可以带着那只小猫的宝宝作为宠物上学。”莉莉呆呆地看着猫咪标本，那是一个很精致、而且会动的标本——它闭着眼睛，仿佛睡着了，腹部似乎是随着呼吸一鼓一鼓地。

詹姆凑过来称赞了几句莉莉的心灵手巧，随后又忙不迭地对成堆的羽毛笔施咒，让它们变成各种不同的形状：魔杖、魁地奇的球门、飞贼、鬼飞球、游走球——甚至有一只羽毛笔的头上顶了一个迷你版小天狼星的摩托车。等他忙完这些，莉莉也打包了各种小零食并且叠了很多柔软的毛衣手套袜子，正在把它们装进一个凭空出现的箱子里。

詹姆皱着眉头望着面前的一卷羊皮纸，“该死，要不是彼得被斯内普设计被费尔奇发现，我可以把地图也给哈利的。”（3）

“你们那个用隐形衣画了很久的地图？”

“很有用的呢，哈利要是有这个就不怕半夜在城堡里晃悠被人逮到了。”

莉莉又眯起了眼睛，“不要教坏你儿子。十一岁是长身体的年纪，你总不能让哈利从小就熬夜……要给也得晚几年再说。”

“可惜那个地图估计现在还被费尔奇所在办公室里。”詹姆闷闷不乐地耸了耸肩，“不过你倒提醒了我，隐形衣还在邓布利多那里。不过想来他肯定会在合适的时候把它还给哈利。”

收拾东西不是一个简单的活计，他们忙到了下午。看在詹姆忙了而一大天的份上，莉莉决定亲自下厨做一顿大餐，“但是你得向我保证今天晚上早早睡觉并且明天必须赖床。”

他们刚刚享用完莉莉的大餐，故事就又出现在了桌子上。詹姆拿起一张纸巾擦了擦嘴，“唔，不错。最近故事到达的频率不错，我喜欢。”他拿起故事，“第5章 对角巷”，随后把纸递给了妻子。“你先来。”

【哈利认为海格是自己的梦】  
“你姐姐捶门是给哈利留下了多么深刻的印象，这简直是童年阴影级别的啊。”

【哈利闷闷不乐地摆弄着巫师钱币，担心自己没钱上学】  
“哈利你多虑了。”莉莉紧接着哈利的担心安慰道。  
“想想吧，当哈利发现自己其实是一个小富翁——”詹姆兴奋地拍了拍手，“他可以把自己过去十年缺少的生日礼物都给自己补上！德思礼一家也太吝啬了。”  
莉莉皱着眉头，“小败家子儿，哈利可不能像你这样。”  
“我哪里败家了！赚钱对我来说又不是什么难事，当时时局特殊吗…反正不管哈利怎么花，古灵阁的钱都足够就是了。”詹姆一开始很不服气，说着说着又满意了起来。

【海格骄傲地说到邓布利多很信任他】  
“我倒丝毫不怀疑海格的忠诚，”莉莉措辞谨慎，“只不过我有些怀疑他把守秘密的能力……”  
“为什么？”  
“你记不记得你最开始和我隐晦地提起莱姆斯‘毛茸茸的小问题’的时候？”  
“不错，不过我以为那是你自己猜到的？”  
“啊，倒不是莱姆斯。是你们后来每个月都会变形成阿尼马格斯陪着莱姆斯在校园里游荡的事情——”  
“我觉得海格不知道这个。”  
“他是不知道，”莉莉狡黠地笑了，“不过后来他有一次说漏了嘴：你们四个每月中旬都是一副无精打采的状态，像是没睡好似的，怎么邀请你们去他的小屋坐坐都请不动——这就很好猜了。”  
“什么时候的事情，我怎么不记得？”  
“你可能和西里斯一起在关禁闭。”莉莉毫不留情地指出了最大的可能性。

【邓布利多决意不离开霍格沃茨】  
詹莉二人互相交换了一个了然的表情，但现在不是聊这件事情的时候，于是他们什么都没有说。

【海格说他想养一条龙】  
“我希望他不要。”莉莉焦急地说，“肯定会有人找他麻烦的。”  
更为了解海格的动物朋友们的詹姆则是摇了摇头，“如果人们想找海格的茬，或许也不差一条龙。”

【哈利打开第二页写着新生需要购买物品的信纸】  
光球很大度地允许他们在阅读这一段的时候短暂地离开座位去对比他们给哈利准备的行李。于是他们从制服到课本再到其他装备一一对照过去，满意地达成了他们给哈利准备的装备天衣无缝的结论。  
“不过我必须吐槽一句，教科书二十年都没有更新换代。”詹姆歪歪头，“或许再过二十年也不会变，顶天改个版。”

【海格带哈利到破釜酒吧】  
莉莉小小地欢呼了一声，“我第一次来还是和爸妈一起。当时可把我新奇坏了。”  
“我总觉得酒吧里的汤姆看起来阴森森的，希望没有吓到你们家。”  
“我觉得这些人过分热情会吓到哈利唉，他肯定不适应这么些人的关注。”莉莉有些担心。  
詹姆用一只没有变过形的羽毛笔搔着下巴，“不过他早晚都要经历这些，不是吗？他总不能冲着每一个盯着他伤疤的人大喊‘不要看我’。”  
“看起来迪歌这些年过得还不错。”  
“嗯，不过这个教授说话听起来真是—令—令人—厌—厌烦。”詹姆漫不经心地调侃着。

【哈利看见了光轮2000】  
“买它，哈利！你爸给你留了足够的钱。”詹姆的话招来了莉莉的一记白眼。

【哈利和海格来到古灵阁】  
“你说这个713金库里面会有什么？”莉莉饶有兴趣的和詹姆讨论。  
“不知道，或许是霍格沃茨今年的财政收支表，反正和我们没关系——有关系的话我们着急也没用。比起这个我更好奇哈利看到我们家小金库的表情。”  
莉莉想了一下，挫败地同意了詹姆的话。

事实证明，在某些方面，詹姆和哈利父子俩简直如出一辙——就好比打定主意不能让德思礼一家知道地下金库的事情。“聪明，哈利。”詹姆赞赏到。“不过我必须承认，比起麻瓜世界钱币以十为单位，巫师的货币的确会使人摸不着头脑。”

【哈利在摩金夫人长袍店遇到了一个没有礼貌的新生同学】  
“这个倒霉孩子有点像翻版的达力，”詹姆和哈利又一次心照不宣达成默契，“他应该有个双胞胎兄弟。”  
“你怎么知道？”莉莉好奇。  
“你看故事对他的形容，苍白瘦削——那么他块头应该只有达力的一半左右，是半头粉猪。”他清了清嗓子，“所以需要有一个双胞胎来当另外一半。”  
“这么说会不会有点过分？毕竟我们才见过这孩子一次。”  
“能说出海格是仆人这种话的孩子还是算了吧，我们不需要反复确认一头粉猪是粉猪，一眼就够了。你歇会，喝口水，剩下的故事我来读。”

【海格和哈利又去了丽痕书店、药店】  
莉莉全神贯注地听着，“真好，”她喃喃道，“仿佛自己又回去了似的。”

【海格给哈利买了一只雪枭】  
“好吧，我们给哈利准备的是猫。不过猫头鹰用处也很大，这样哈利就不用每次寄信都跑到猫头鹰棚屋了。”  
“一只漂亮的雪枭，说得我也好想看看。”

【哈利道奥利凡德买魔杖】  
詹姆把双手枕到头后面，“说真的，我觉得奥利凡德先生也不缺钱。他为什么从来就没有考虑过装修一下店面呢？”  
“或许是因为不论是否装修大家都会到他家买？”  
“好吧，我承认我可能是个败家子。让我天天在那个地方待下去我肯定是坚持不下去的——我肯定会想办法把它弄得舒舒服服的。”

“我一直很佩服奥利凡德先生的记忆力，这么多年了，还能记得自己卖出的每一根魔杖。”  
“说得好像你的记忆力很差似的，相信我，莉莉，至少九成的人希望和你换个脑子。斯拉格霍恩那么喜欢追求出身的一个人都会请你去他那个黏糊糊的俱乐部。”

“好的。”詹姆听起来咬牙切齿，“十三英寸半、紫杉木。我记住你了。”  
“詹姆，你记得我们同学中任何人魔杖折断之后被成功修复过吗？”莉莉对海格魔杖的经历表现出了莫大的兴趣。  
詹姆拍拍脑袋，“好像的确没听说过——我之前一直以为他又买了根新魔杖。O.W.Ls之前谁来着？魔杖断了不得不让家里赶紧买了一根，还在考试当天早上收到了一封吼叫信。”  
“唔，或许是邓布利多教授？他总有各种各样的办法。”（4）

“奥利凡德每次都要拿出来这么多盒子再摆回去，听起来就好累啊。”詹姆似乎终于开始受到了熬夜的影响，开始讨论起累不累的问题了。  
“或许以他的记忆力，完全记住了哪根魔杖在哪里也很有可能。”  
“你当时试了多少？”  
“记不太清了，可能有十几根？”莉莉回忆着，“一开始我爸爸妈妈帮忙抱着，后来他们也抱不下了。但是我很确定那些魔杖没有达到在长椅上越堆越高的效果。你呢？”  
“和老婆大人差不多，我当时抱着扫帚去的——你瞪我干什么，刚刚到手的扫帚怎么能扔在家里睡觉呢？试过的魔杖堆起来应该有一把飞天扫帚那么大。”

“凤凰尾羽……我总觉得魔杖以后会有说道。”  
“我从小到大见过这么多巫师，还没有听过谁的魔杖是凤凰羽毛的。凤凰太少了。”

【海格送哈利回家】  
莉莉揉了揉眼睛，“恭喜读完，詹姆你该补觉了。不过——我觉得下次故事又会间隔好久。”  
詹姆打了一个大大的哈欠回应莉莉的提议，“你说得不错，不过好在这一个月不用担心哈利被粉猪欺负了。”

1 哈利小时候扫帚的设定都是私设  
2 bore the pants off of…鹿角掉一层，那就只能蜕皮了  
3 “Although the precise circumstances surrounding the makers’ loss of their map are not given in the Harry Potter novels, it is easy to conclude that they eventually over-reached themselves and were cornered by Argus Filch, probably on a tip-off from Snape, whose obsession it had become to expose his arch-rival, James Potter, in wrongdoing.” Wizarding World原文  
4 上次詹莉是心照不宣海格违反规定，但是私设他们还不知道魔杖断了这回事（以为重新买了一根什么的）

【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体） 07  
当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。  
*原著向，cp官配，提及詹莉，哈金和GGAD  
本章内容对应《魔法石》第6章 从九又四分之三站台开始的旅程

有了海格承诺的保护，詹姆和莉莉并没有感觉接下来等待的日子有多么难熬。虽然他们并没有指望海格真赶到德思礼家采取什么实际行动——“那样他会惹上大麻烦的！”——不过他们心知肚明，以弗农·德思礼有些欺软怕硬、嫌麻烦又更害怕邻里议论的性格，他宁可这一个月按下怒气勉强对哈利好生招待着也不会冒着惹怒一个会魔法的混血巨人的风险再次恶劣地对待哈利。

虽然光球的魔法限制他们通过除了故事以外的方法获取任何信息，莉莉却找到了一个很好的消遣方式——用麻瓜的方式准备二人的一日三餐。“用魔杖做这些事情太方便了，”她说，“反正我们现在也有的是时间，我一直想学会像我妈妈那样不用魔法就能端出来一大桌子美味。”

詹姆一开始很是忐忑，莉莉的手艺虽然一直不赖，但那是在魔法加持下的水平，詹姆实在是无法想象不被魔杖指挥着跳动而是需要用手完成所有搅拌和翻动的锅碗瓢盆——这感觉就和摄魂怪逼近你又仿佛没看见你一样径直走开一样得怪异——不过莉莉的飞速进步很快成功堵住了他的怀疑。

九月一日，莉莉在厨房里忙活了一整天，詹姆本想劝自己的妻子歇一歇，却在踏进厨房的第一秒被莉莉指使着把苹果削皮切碎——当然不用魔法。“说真的，莉莉。我真不觉得哈利开学咱们要摆这么大的阵仗——”

“得了吧，詹姆。”莉莉温和地反驳着，一边把原料分门别类地摆放整齐，“我就不信，如果半夜三更出现了故事，想到霍格沃茨开学典礼上一大桌子的美食你会不喊饿。”

詹姆生生把已经到了嘴边的后半句话（“——两个人又吃不完”）咽了下去。“不过我们难道不是可以直接变出食——”他看见莉莉撅起嘴，遂又止住了话头，乖乖地低头像在魔药课上切缬草根一样对付着洗好的苹果。

二人一直忙活到天色暗下来，二人刚在桌前坐好，熟悉的羊皮纸就出现在了他们的面前。  
“哈利肯定是到学校了！”詹姆激动得大喊。  
“不过看这个时间，他们应该还没分完院。”莉莉说。  
“分不分院无所谓，哈利肯定是格兰芬多的！‘埋藏在心底的勇敢！’”詹姆又一次把手高举过头顶，就像二十年以前他坐在车厢中的那样。“我记得你那时候还很不喜欢我来着？”他迟疑着问。莉莉一副憋笑的样子并没有回答。  
“先吃饭还是先读故事还是一起？”莉莉问。  
“一起吧，我觉得现在哈利应该不会挨饿了，总不能辜负你的手艺。”

莉莉切下一小块烟熏三文鱼，又用叉子递到嘴里一边慢慢品尝着一边翻开了手中的纸张：“第六章 从九又四分之三站台开始的旅程”。

【哈利在德思礼家的最后一个月没有被粗暴地对待却也十分无聊】  
詹姆用刀子反复磨着一块鱼肉，盘子不详地“嘎吱嘎吱”作响。“这样挺好”，他点评道。  
“不过没人说话总不是好事，后几年佩妮不理我的那几年我放假回家可难受了。”莉莉声音闷闷的，“爸妈白天要上班，家里就我们两个人，简直要被闷死。”  
“你就应该给我们写信让我们四个人去你家陪你——”  
“可得了吧。”莉莉赶紧止住詹姆的话头，“我还不想炸掉家里的房顶——就算你们能修也不行——更别说当时还没确定关系。”  
她听见詹姆不服气地小声抱怨：“怪谁呢？我早就开始约你出去玩了。”

【哈利从《魔法史》上找到“海德薇”作为自己猫头鹰的名字】  
“西里西亚的圣妇赫德维？她是孤儿们的守护神——”莉莉心疼起哈利来。  
“该怎么提醒一下哈利不要对魔法史课抱有任何期待？”詹姆却十分焦急，“等他开学了他就该知道假期花时间读魔法史一点意义都没有！那个死气沉沉的教授。”  
“也别这么说，教材本身很不错。”莉莉想起了住得离家不远的那位有趣的老太太，“巴沙特女士可是很严谨地考究过她写的每一件事的！不过说起来，也怪不得哈利喜欢魔法史——他小时候就喜欢缠着老巴希达陪他玩，我都觉得不可思议。”  
“只可惜他爸爸这一身变形术天分，唉。”詹姆故意表现得垂头丧气。  
“你还好意思感慨这个，照你的逻辑反而是波特家祖应该先抱怨你原本的魔药天赋都点在变形术上了吧。”莉莉打趣道。  
詹姆挠挠头，“你说的对，莉莉。不过——”他话锋一转，“既然波特的妻子已经点了这个技能，那我差一点也无可厚非吧。”

【弗农姨父答应送哈利去车站】  
“天啊，可怜的达利居然带着尾巴过了一个多月——”  
“没什么可惊讶的，说不定这一个月之中他一直试图安静地割掉那条粉嘟嘟的尾巴呢！”詹姆露出了一个恶作剧般的微笑，对于弗农对古怪事情的暴躁态度已经是见怪不怪，“无论如何，我们总归是要摆脱粉猪们了。”

【哈利一筹莫展地站在麻瓜站台，不知所措】  
“我就总觉得，这样的出行方式对麻瓜出身的孩子很不友好。”詹姆直白地批判，“你看，就算是哈利都找不到站台的入口。”  
“哦，詹姆。我们明明可以写信给麦格教授问清楚情况的——我一年级的时候我爸妈甚至都可以到站台上送我，这次应该是哈利的疏忽。”  
“你说什么？——麻瓜也可以进到站台里？”詹姆面露惊恐。  
莉莉点点头，“我一开始也觉得很奇怪，甚至嘱咐了好久爸爸妈妈还有佩妮不要把这件事情告诉任何人。不过我觉得应该是只有和巫师有一定联系的麻瓜才可以被墙壁的魔法放行——不然站台会被麻瓜挤满的！”

【哈利在韦斯莱夫人的帮助下成功进到了九又四分之三站台】  
“唔！火红头发的小姑娘！哈利见到的第一个巫师小姑娘！”詹姆一脸兴奋，几乎要从椅子上蹦起来。  
“詹姆安静！”莉莉无可奈何，“多大的人了，乱点鸳鸯谱也不怕冒犯到人家小姑娘。”  
“说不定呢，哈利第一个见到的欸……”詹姆委委屈屈地坐好，“而且还是红头发。”他心虚地瞟了一眼莉莉的秀发。  
“这是重点吗？詹姆你清醒点！弗雷德！乔治！珀西！你就不觉得这几个名字熟悉吗？”莉莉简直是想揪着詹姆的耳朵让他听自己说话。  
詹姆终于从自己的思路中解放出来，听懂了妻子的问题：“莫丽？”  
“对，所以她那个和哈利差不多大的孩子叫做罗恩。”莉莉脆生生地回答。  
“那就更好了！韦斯莱一家人很好的！和他们成为亲戚我一点意见都没有。”

詹姆不详地发现莉莉脸色阴沉地看着他面前的蘑菇汤，于是抓紧时间一口喝掉，“好吧，正经一点。我觉得双胞胎的性格很讨喜。”

【哈利靠在窗口看见站台上的韦斯莱一家】  
“要不是……我们现在也应该在站台上送哈利去上学的。” 莉莉有些难过地放下刀叉。  
詹姆看不得妻子红了的眼眶，赶忙说道：“连读个故事都要哭一哭，怕不是在站台上你要把所有人的目光都吸引过来，比哈利还要出名。”  
莉莉眼里含泪地瞪了他一眼。  
“不过波特夫人这么优秀，出名也是应该的。”詹姆终于把莉莉逗得破涕为笑。

“炸马桶？这对双胞胎倒是有些当初你们的影子。”  
“我们真没有炸过马桶，而且大部分时候都是西里斯和我出主意，莱姆斯睁一只眼闭一只眼——不过你说的对，小伙子们有前途！”詹姆大为赞赏。  
“我现在倒是不那么后悔我们没能出现在车站了，你怕不是能直接冲到双胞胎的面前和他们称兄道弟。”  
“称兄道弟倒也不至于——他们是那小姑娘的哥哥吗，该讲的辈分也还是要讲的。不过我倒是不介意把地图复制一份借给他们。”

【金妮吵着要见哈利，莫丽禁止双胞胎问哈利关于伏地魔的事情】  
莉莉很是感动，“莫丽真好，要是哈利时常能和韦斯莱家打打交道就好了。”  
“小姑娘也很喜欢哈利呢。”詹姆没头没脑地来了一句。

【罗恩走进了哈利的隔间】  
“我真是好开心哈利和罗恩做了朋友，孩子小的时候很容易受朋友影响的。有个好的朋友哈利会少走很多弯路的。”  
“韦斯莱家虽然不富裕，但是人真得是没话说。不过我不喜欢斑斑，现在看见老鼠总觉得心里不舒服。”詹姆说道。“还有这句‘有很多学生都来自麻瓜家庭，可他们也学得很快。’很有道理，我面前不就正坐着一位吗？”

【哈利从小推车女巫那里买了很多点心】  
“我差点忘了哈利还没吃早饭！不过你说的对，我等不到他们开学晚宴，看到这个小推车我就已经饿了。”詹姆将一大块羊排塞进嘴里。  
“亏你还好意思说，”莉莉矜持优雅地把羊排切成小块，“罗恩这么多画片怕不是能塞满一个小箱子了。”

【哈利拿到了阿不思·邓布利多的巧克力画片】  
“…1945年击败黑巫师格林德沃…”莉莉重复着这句话，詹姆也沉默着。她知道他们都想到了老巴沙特和他们讲的故事，如果说有什么比这世纪最伟大的白巫师和势力曾经遍布全球的黑巫师年轻的时候互相认识更令人震惊的事情，那莫过于他们是密友的事情了。  
莉莉记得自己在写给西里斯的一封信中写到过，“很难相信邓布利多会和格林德沃交朋友”。她心里很清楚，如果老巴希达说的一切都是真的，那么“朋友”是一个分量很不够的词语；但是她很难相信，两个认识不到两个月的人会比朝夕相处七八年的掠夺者还要感情深厚——他宁可相信老巴希达是“脑子有点糊涂了”，和他们讲了个半真半假的故事。  
“封进历史故事，谁又能说得清呢？”詹姆的手搭在了妻子的肩膀上，他们继续读下去。

【纳威向哈利和罗恩打听蟾蜍的去向】  
“可怜的孩子，开学第一天就丢了宠物。”莉莉一脸同情。  
“可怜的宠物，开学第一天就丢了主人。”詹姆得到了莉莉的一个白眼。

【罗恩准备对斑斑施咒，赫敏·格兰杰和纳威进了隔间】  
“魔杖的破损程度有点危险，不过我想这应该不是一个真实有效的魔咒？”莉莉点评道，“构词什么的都很奇怪。”  
“这个小姑娘怕不是又一个‘麻瓜出身学得很快’的例子。”詹姆用莉莉读赫敏对话的时间成功成功地解决了一大块苹果派。  
莉莉挑眉：“你现在不点鸳鸯谱了？”  
“性格不太喜欢，还有头发颜色——哦，天啊，她一个假期是看了多少书。还特别注重哪里提到了哈利……哦不，我感觉金妮小姑娘可能要有竞争对手了。”  
“我觉得她只是记住了书里所有的内容而已。”莉莉半公正半安慰地说。

【哈利和罗恩讨论分院和魁地奇】  
“放心吧，孩子们。你们都会进格兰芬多的。”詹姆武断地下了结论，“倒是那个姑娘，看起来就是个拉文克劳。”莉莉呷了一小口热茶，没有评价。

“抢劫古灵阁？”莉莉险些将杯中的茶倾倒出去。“居然会有人这么想不开？”  
“早几年我可能会喊干得漂亮，不过为了冒险把自己送进阿兹卡班可不是什么好事情，这件事后面说不定真得有大阴谋。”  
“可是他不是已经消失了？难道他还有在逃的支持者？”  
詹姆倒是不觉得奇怪，“想想魔法部干过的事，这种猜想也不是不可能。”

“哦，不，哈利。你让爸爸很伤心，从你还没出生开始就研究婴儿飞天扫帚，结果你告诉我你不知道魁地奇。”

【三个男孩走进哈利和罗恩的隔间】  
“原来半头粉猪是马尔福家的孩子，那就一点也不稀奇了。罗恩比他强多了，我现在只庆幸哈利没有和他握手。斯莱特林的小白脸，还不如斑斑一只耗子。”  
“也不必要对斯莱特林的人敌意这么大——”  
“那你倒是说说斯莱特林值得尊敬的人。”詹姆反驳道。  
莉莉愣了一会儿，“好吧，斯拉格霍恩教授大概可以算一个？”

【海格带着一年级新生们乘船驶向城堡】  
“我好喜欢这里对环境的描写。”莉莉又重复了读了一遍关于城堡和天空的文字，“后来几年我一直很怀念入学第一天在水面上又激动又害怕的心情——可是只有一年级的新生才能坐船。”  
“早说啊，我带着你披上隐形衣去黑湖上约会不就好了？”  
“你确定不会被校长和老师们逮到？”  
“问得好。我还真没有尝试过——本来五年级开学的时候想伪装成新生乘船来着，可惜月亮脸说什么也不让我们在他第一天当级长的日子就公然违反校规，要我们至少多挨几个小时——于是就一直耽搁下了。”

詹姆·热衷于帮儿子找女朋友·看来看去金妮小姑娘最配·哈金粉头·波特  
哈利：爸、妈？你们点鸳鸯谱就不问问我乐不乐意吗？（当然乐意）但是你们确定不问问亲儿子吗？  
西里西亚的圣妇赫德维 Hedwig of Silesia  
詹莉很快就会发现老巴希达宠哈利没用，哈利还是照样讨厌魔法史，对一岁的事情失去记忆（当然）

【HP】国王十字车站的下一站（阅读体） 08  
当现实世界中的已经去世的人们一起阅读HP系列，了解他们不曾经历的故事并且关注着他们在乎的人们。  
*原著向，cp官配 本章内容对应《魔法石》第7章 分院帽

詹姆和莉莉等了一整个晚上——“总能看到小哈利分好院吧”。可他们从精神满满等到哈欠连天也没有看到半页新文章的踪迹，于是不得不和满桌子的美味打了招呼先去睡了。等到第二天他们刚刚清醒，新的故事已经安安静静地躺在了桌子中央等候阅读。

“梅林的黑眼圈啊，我一定要看看是什么让故事拖到这么晚才出现。”詹姆装作恶狠狠地抓起桌子上的纸，没有理会莉莉的试图阻拦，粗暴地翻到了最后一页。

“【第二天醒来时，一点儿也不记得这个梦了。】”詹姆大声地把它读了出来，“就是这句话，莉莉!就是这句话让我们白白多等了一整宿，饭菜都凉了。”他惋惜地看着莉莉前一天忙活了很久的杰作。

“或许凉下来别有风味呢，”莉莉一边打着哈欠一边勉强回答道，显然是还没有从熬夜中恢复过来，“而且早上起……起床也很……很容易饿。”她睡眼惺忪地做到了桌子旁。“唔…这么丰盛的早餐真棒。”她拿起一块苹果派，“就是感觉更甜了，像是加多了一大勺糖。”

“或许本来就加多了一勺。”詹姆开玩笑道，收到了一个来自莉莉嗔怪的眼神。“要打赌吗，莉莉？”

“赌什么？”莉莉被甜腻到，喝了一大口冰镇柠檬水才压下去嗓子的不舒适感。

“唔，赌小哈利被分到哪个学院？”詹姆用一块小面包漫不经心地挠着下巴。

“詹姆，那是面包！不是羽毛笔毛绒绒的尾巴！”莉莉从詹姆的手中救下自己的作品，嫌弃的在手背上蹭了蹭，又扔回到詹姆手中：“上面沾满了胡茬，你吃吧，我不要它了。”

詹姆拿回小面包，用魔杖指着它。于是莉莉看见一只蹦蹦跳跳的面包兔子蹭了蹭自己脸颊——兔子的长耳朵上面还有没掸掉的胡茬，这让她感到很痒——然后开口用詹姆的声音问自己：“要赌最可爱乖巧的哈利·波特小天使会被分到哪个学院吗，我美丽的小姐？”

莉莉笑着将一小块黄油放在摇头晃脑的兔子头顶上，兔子仿佛瞬间被施了石化咒一般愣在当场，黄油稳稳地被顶在头上分毫不晃。莉莉回答道：“哈利除了格兰芬多还会去哪里吗？总不能打赌的双方赌了相同的选项。”

“说的也是。”詹姆认同到，随即挥了挥魔杖让兔子头上的黄油融化掉，面包兔子“嗖”地一下窜到了桌边的抹布旁，把自己的脑袋连同两只大大的耳朵一起埋了进去，接着抹布飞快地抖动着。

“算了，不管它。”莉莉收回目光，假装没有被兔子可爱的举动逗笑，“回到学校说不定能看到更多的熟人呢。”

【一个身穿翠绿色长袍的高个儿黑发女巫站在大门前。】  
“麦格教授！”詹姆欢快地喊道，“听这个描述她还是那个样子——唔，不好对付倒是真的，哈利的直觉很准。”  
“我只希望小哈利不要向你一样闯祸惹事，麦格教授可没少因为你给学院扣分。”  
“那是因为她严格——海象就不会对斯莱特林下狠手。”

【学生们忐忑地猜测分院方式】  
“我真的是越来越欣赏这个弗雷德和他的双胞胎兄弟——叫什么来着？不要提醒我——哦，对了，乔治。伤害很大，真有他的！”  
“让我猜猜，你现在正在懊悔你没有一个弟弟或者妹妹来这样吓唬？”  
“唔…不仅没有弟弟妹妹，就算有了小哈利也没法逗他玩，要是哈利问我，我一定告诉他要选一条火龙搏斗。”  
莉莉皱起眉头，“詹姆，小哈利不是生来玩的！”  
“可是生都生了，不逗着玩玩该多可惜啊。小时候不敢使劲逗，长大了又不好玩，十来岁的时候最好啦——我们本来是想劝大脚板逗他弟弟的，可他说自从他被分进格兰芬多之后他父母就仿佛发了疯一般天天对雷古勒斯念叨着要进斯莱特林——一点意思都没有。”  
“不过说起来，我一直以为家里有长辈是巫师的孩子都会知道分院帽这回事——”  
“才不是，”詹姆终于看不下去过于洁癖依旧在清理自己的兔子，夹着两只耳朵把它从桌布堆里拎了出来，“假如我被人骗过，我是绝不会放过自己家孩子的。”

【新生们看到了二十来个幽灵】  
“唔，轮状皱领紧身衣…是个不错的主意。”詹姆受到了奇妙的启发，他拿出魔杖对着刚刚面包兔子擦过的桌布比比划划，口中念叨着一些古怪的数字。不一会儿桌布就变成了一件迷你的紧身衣套在了小兔子身上，面包兔子因为惊慌失措而不停地蹬着腿。  
“看起来怎么样？”他炫耀般地问着莉莉。  
“有些浪费了，”莉莉低头打量着詹姆留下来的一块油汪汪的边角料——那是面包兔子擦掉的黄油——“这样也不错，是吗？”她把泛着油光的小尖顶巫师帽套在了兔子头上。

【新生进入了礼堂】  
“说实话，我觉得提倡简朴的生活已经不适用于我们这些已经身在另外一个世界的人了。”詹姆闭着眼睛说道，莉莉眼睁睁地看到了面前白色的瓷盘和透明的高脚杯变成了闪光的金色，头顶的天花板上也悬挂下来了许多的蜡烛——和霍格沃茨的礼堂一模一样。  
“倒真是不怕惯坏自己。”莉莉轻笑。

“如果这个叫赫敏的小姑娘不被帽子分进拉文克劳我就吃掉这一整盘苹果派——开学第一天就念念叨叨怕不是害怕同学们不够紧张。”詹姆吐槽到。  
莉莉这次答应得爽快，“赌了。”

【说不定他们要用这顶帽子变出一只兔子吧，哈利想入非非】  
“哈利好主意！”詹姆拍手道，随手揪过愣在桌边的兔子——它自从戴上帽子之后又愣在了原地。詹姆将帽子摘下来，放在桌上，将兔子放在腿上。随即他打了个响指，兔子和帽子瞬间换了个位置，“像这样？”他问道。  
“不是不是，”莉莉笑着反驳他。“把东西给我。”  
詹姆看到莉莉把帽子变大——几乎就是正常人类带的帽子，套在了自己的头上。随即把帽子摘下，从空空如也的帽子中抱出了蹬着腿的小兔子。  
“你怎么知道哈利是这个意思？”詹姆迷茫地问。  
“这是麻瓜魔术一个很常见的手法——”  
“等等，你说——麻瓜魔术？”詹姆更加糊涂了。  
“就是看起来仿佛是魔法，其实是一些不需要魔法就能做到的小把戏和障眼法。”莉莉解释道。  
“但哈利是个巫师，又不是魔术…你们怎么称呼玩魔术的？”  
“魔术师。”莉莉说道，“可是哈利也没见过几个真正的巫师和魔法呀。”

【分院帽唱歌】  
“我有没有和你说过？分院帽的歌词一直写得不错。”莉莉往詹姆的盘子里加了三块培根。  
“可惜话太多了。不过假如我一年到头找不到一个人说话，我肯定比帽子还要话痨。”

【新生分院】  
“苏珊博恩斯？”莉莉问，“上次的伯恩斯一家——”  
“我记得他们三兄妹来着？”  
“你说的对，可惜小苏珊也是小小年纪失去了亲人。啊，这个拉文德小姑娘被分进了格兰芬多。”  
“西莫·斐尼甘。”詹姆也重复着分到格兰芬多的名字——“这不对，格兰杰哪里格兰芬多了！你看她开学前就把书全背下来的样子，拉文克劳本人在场怕不是会直接哭出来！”  
莉莉带着调皮的笑敲了敲装满苹果派的金盘子：“愿赌服输哦，詹姆~”  
詹姆重重地清了下嗓子，“可是我没有说苹果派会被谁吃掉，不是吗？”  
“如果你想向我寻求帮助，”莉莉依旧笑着，“我可不会答应。”  
“那倒不是—”詹姆得意洋洋地晃着头，从油汪汪的帽子中抓出面包兔。他拍了拍兔子的头，小兔子极不情愿地凑到了苹果派的旁边开始帮詹姆实现赌注。

莉莉打定主意注意在詹姆的赌注兑现之前不去看那只可怜的小兔子：两块苹果派下肚它的肚子已经被撑得圆鼓鼓了。“纳威也被分到了格兰芬多。”  
“说不定哈利和罗恩这一年会捡到很多散落在地上的硬币——如果纳威家里足够有钱。”詹姆笑道。“啧啧啧，果真，不管是半头粉猪还是小白耗子，斯莱特林那个阴暗的地窖应该很适合它睡个好觉。”

“我不明白。”莉莉把扎着一小块重新烤得香喷喷香肠的叉子放回盘子中，“为什么分院帽这么执着地劝哈利去斯莱特林？虽然的确有和家人都不在一个学院的先例，”詹姆知道莉莉想到了西里斯，“可是哈利之前的行事风格哪里斯莱特林了？”  
“我同意。哈利要是斯莱特林粉红小猪绝对不只会被蛇吓到——蛇去拥抱他来个亲密接触都算是轻的。哈利和自私自利或者黑巫师什么的都不搭边，准是那个分院帽被锁住一年太无聊了——要不就是年代久远老糊涂了。毕竟它也把一只老鼠分错了院。”

“用曼德拉草的脑子想罗恩也得是格兰芬多。不错不错，哈利可以有一个完全信任的朋友兼室友了。”詹姆满足地咬了一大口吐司。  
面包兔终于吃完了所有的苹果派，大声地打了一个饱嗝。莉莉小心翼翼地揪着它的脖颈，它此时已经比刚刚出现的时候胖了三整圈，并且因为吃得过饱被人拎起来时懒得挣扎。莉莉有些于心不忍，于是她解开小兔子的紧身衣，一下一下地按摩着兔子以帮助消化。  
“我觉得它这样子更像胖修士了。”詹姆评价。

【霍格沃茨晚宴】  
“我还是不明白‘笨蛋、哭鼻子、残渣、拧’，也不解释一下。”詹姆抱怨道，“智力的差距有这么大吗？”  
“或许天才总有一些令人想不通的古怪之处。”

“小哈利终于在霍格沃茨吃到了饭。”詹姆大大咧咧地说，“这下子我吃什么都不用再感到良心不安了。”他往盘子里加了一大份炸薯条和牛排。“你说的会，莉莉，”詹姆因为嘴里塞了过多的食物而导致发音含混不清，“旱到沃格沃茨的饭我们会很馋的。”

“我没有问过尼古拉斯爵士，”莉莉细细地咀嚼着一块炸鸡，“是不是每一届的新生都会问他同样的问题。”  
“没有看到差点没头尼克脖颈的新生可太失败了。”詹姆附和着。

【格兰芬多的新生们聊起自己的家庭】  
“阿尔吉伯父和艾妮伯母？难道纳威是隆巴顿家的孩子？”莉莉问。  
“可我记得隆巴顿夫妇都是傲罗来着？纳威也太笨手笨脚了些。”

【哈利抬头看主宾席】  
油腻黑发、鹰钩鼻、皮肤蜡黄，詹姆本能地感到一阵恶寒。一张他不想见到却又十分符合这一描述的大脸在他脑海当中浮现出来，但他不想想到、也不想提起这个人。

“哈利的伤疤…或许是和他看到的人有关吗？”莉莉迟疑着问道。“哈利见过奇洛的，那么就应该是这个鹰钩鼻的人。”

詹姆不想搭话，他按部就班地读了下去。“【那位是斯内普教授，教魔药学。】”

“哗啦啦——”詹姆和莉莉两个人手中的高脚杯都摔在地上，原本舒舒服服躺在饭桌上打盹的兔子也被惊得跳了起来。

“谁？！”詹姆觉得自己的耳膜要被自己喊穿，但那不重要，他只想把他的愤怒倾泻出来。“神秘人的走狗！在霍格沃茨！执教！”他大声重复着自己读到的故事，希望能把自己从这个噩梦中喊醒。

“詹姆，小点声！”莉莉显然也感到惊讶和愤怒——但是她无法忽视窜进自己怀里现在被吓成一团瑟瑟发抖的小动物——“兔子！”

詹姆勉强控制自己修复好两个杯子，又坐下来，大口地喘着气。他攥紧的拳头微微颤抖，连带着手里的杯子也不祥的晃动，“我想不明白，霍格沃茨就这么缺魔药教授？蒂尔登·图茨、格斯帕德·辛格顿哪个差了？大不了把斯拉格霍恩教授留着不让他退休，就非要选这么一个醉心黑魔法的神秘人走狗？”

莉莉的眉头也紧锁着，“我还是不相信，邓布利多教授不会糊涂到这个地步。就算斯内普撒谎他也不应该有能力瞒过邓布利多教授——”

“可是斯内普连你都能辱骂，我不觉得还有什么事情能让他从神秘人或者黑魔法那里回心转意。难道这个世界上还有其他姓斯内普的人？”

莉莉一只手搭在她攥紧的拳头上，另一只手安抚着受到惊吓的兔子。詹姆的情绪渐渐平静下来，“我的底线，”他尽量控制住声音不要因为愤怒而颤抖，“他不许伤害哈利一根寒毛。”

【邓布利多教授提醒大家注意事项】  
“我倒是觉得不小心闯进禁林和四楼右面走廊可能没有被老鼻涕精上课不幸。”詹姆干巴巴地说。

詹姆和莉莉一起读到最后，不得不说，詹姆现在很幸庆故事贴心地在清晨（而不是睡觉前）出现。倘若是他深夜知道哈利入学第一天就被斯莱特林的围巾和糟心学生们搅得没睡好觉，他一定会气到半夜睡不着觉——或许还会打搅到莉莉休息。他叹了口气，自己一家三口的霍格沃茨生活都即将被同一个人搅和得一团糟。

*蒂尔登·图茨、格斯帕德·辛格顿均为1959-1960年出生的巫师，其余为私设


End file.
